


The Reluctant Damsel

by arobynsung



Category: Leverage
Genre: Character of Color, Other, Polyamory, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-03
Updated: 2010-01-03
Packaged: 2017-10-05 17:16:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/44091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arobynsung/pseuds/arobynsung
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A rescue leaves Hardison as the only one who doesn't think he makes a perfect damsel in distress.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Reluctant Damsel

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own any recognizable characters nor am I making any amount of money from this.

_He was no damsel._

Hardison was bound and gagged, chaos all around him, and that was all he could think of- the only thought repeated over and over in his mind as bullets whizzed around the room with intermittent punches thrown in for good measure.

Suddenly the rope binding him was quickly, efficiently dispatched by a blade held in capable, calloused hands. His heavy breathing didn't help his assertion as those same hands' rough fingers undid the gag, worry evident in the quick but precise movements.

_He was no-_

He paused mid-thought. He should probably stop thinking it and actually _say _it to the smirking face looming above him.

"Don't eve- look, I ain't no damsel."

He was pulled to his feet by a now chuckling Eliot.

Out of the corner of his eye he caught Parker snorting, though she was soon distracted by a waking thug who she immediately pistol-whipped back into unconsciousness.

Alec sighed, muttering invectives under his breath, choosing to ignore that Eliot still held his hands.


End file.
